


Just Trying to Survive

by manoot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoot/pseuds/manoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of John's sophomore year in high school, and he's not really sure of how much more of this he can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Trying to Survive

The piercing sound of your alarm rings throughout your house, gosh that thing is annoying. You always wondered who invented the alarm clock. Whoever he is, he's a huge douche bag. After minutes of blankly staring at your ceiling you finally wake up enough to sit up in your bed and start fiddling around to find your glasses. They're covered in smudges, heck they always are. How do you even see out of these things? You take off your glasses and clean them with your shirt, it didn't help at all. You take the time to look around your room. The room is covered in tons of movie posters, every cheesy romantic comedy you can think of is right here on your wall. Glancing over, you see your Avatar poster. Gosh, that was such a great movie. James Cameron really did outdo himself on this one. You snap out of your trance and start focusing on getting ready for school. You slip out of your Ghost Buster's pajamas and change into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a blank, light blue shirt. You rustle on a pair of socks and slip on your really comfortable shoes. Jeeze these shoes are comfy. You don't really dress to impress, you don't really care what anyone thinks of you honestly. Walking into your kitchen, you glance around and notice your dad is no where to be found. He probably already left for work. You shrug and pour yourself a bowl of cereal. As you munch on the off-brand cereal you read the comical things written on the back. The back of cereal boxes are always covered in puzzles, mazes, and jokes fit for elementary school kids, but you didn't care. You still find them to be amusing. You look down at your watch and see its about time to start heading to school. You grab your book bag and you pass the mirror by your door. Your cheeks are covered in awkwardly placed freckles, you have bright blue eyes, and a dorky buck-tooth smile. You get fed up with looking at yourself and march out the door.

It happens to be the first day of of your sophomore year. You're not excited or annoyed, you just already know what to expect. A bunch of snobby douches who think they're better than everyone else, trying to climb higher in the social caste, but what does it even matter? You're one of the few people who doesn't kiss up to the popular people, maybe that's why people don't like you that much. Maybe its because you're unbelievably nerdy and socially odd. You're not exactly sure what it is. 

You make the dreaded walk up to the front gates of the school just a few minutes before the bell rings and pick up your school schedule. The campus of the school is painted the most dreadful shade of rust brown and white. You walk over to the table where you pick up your schedule, the cheerful girl from ASB hands it over to you. What are your classes? Lets see, you have, biology, p.e., language arts, government, algebra, and ceramics, in that order. You have average intelligence and average classes. 

As you walk into your biology class you look around and see no one that you know. So you just take a seat in a random empty spot and wait until the bell rings. Your desk is wobbly and covered in graffiti. Most of the things carved into the desk are potentially offensive slurs and dumb remarks, but hey. What else did you expect to be written on the desk in a high school? The bell rings and your teacher walks in the door, greeting the class with a wide, fake smile. She begins calling roll and you start to zone out. 

"John?" she says, "John Egbert?"

Snapping out of your trance and nervously shout, "Here!". Your voice cracks and you hear giggles in the background. The blood rushes to your face and quickly bury your face into your desk. Minutes pass then the teacher starts assigning you text books. She lugs a book to each and every person, struggling to get the book on each person's desk. The teacher is quite frail and old, you're not sure why she's trying to carry all those books. Maybe she's trying to prove something to herself. You have no idea. She begins droning on about classroom rules and safety, things you've heard a thousand times before. All her words just seem to mesh together and then you hear the bell ring. You let out a sigh of relief and start making your way towards your p.e. class. You never really minded p.e. class, you generally enjoy running. You never enjoyed the locker room though, everyone always made snarky comments at you and looked at you funny as you walked in. It never felt very welcoming. 

Language arts and government were exactly the same, just teachers droning on about class rules and expectations, what a waste of time. All though in your language arts class there in no other than, Dave Strider. Dave is your best friend ever, he's always got your back. He thinks he's really cool but he's really just a huge dork just like you. He's always busy with his raps, most of the time whenever you called him to hang out over the summer he just replied with, "Sorry man, I'm busy trying to drop these wicked beats.", and hang up. He never really makes time for you anymore, but it honestly doesn't phase you. He's a busy man doing busy things.

It was finally time for lunch, you met up with Dave and went to your usual spot. You both sat down and pulled out a crushed sacked lunch from your book bag. Most your guys' lunch is filled with absolute silence, you remember when you actually enjoyed lunch with Dave, but hey, it's a break from class. You pull out a sloppily made sandwich your father made you the night prior, you never really understood why he makes your sandwiches the day before. By time you get to them they're always soggy. Regardless you take a bite out of the sandwich and look up, and you see one of your other friends walking up to you. Rose Lalonde, she used to hang out with you and Dave a lot. She's a very intelligent and witty girl, but she only comes by to see you guys every once in a blue moon. She sits down next to Dave, yet no one says a word. She just pulls out her novel and begins reading. No one says anything for the rest of lunch. 

Lunch finally passed and it was time to head to your algebra class. You've never really been good at math, even though most the people in your family are. Your cousin Jade is in calculus right now and shes only a junior. She's always been the brainy one of the family though. But who knows, maybe you'll finally understand it this year and maybe you'll actually pass. You look down at your class schedule, "Algebra Rm 612". That's on the complete other side of campus, You really don't see the point in algebra really, its just a bunch of repetitive pointless exercises. You start to hurry, you don't want to piss off the teacher on the first day, I mean you really do need to pass this class anyway. 

You start nearing the classroom with your eyes glued to the walls searching for the room numbers, 602.. 603...604.. Not paying attention you bump into someone. "Sor-", you stop speaking once you look up to see who it is and immediately look down at the ground. 

"Well, well, look who it is! None odther than Mr. Egbert himshelf!!" She laughs as if she said something funny. She absolutely reeks of alcohol, she's always completely loaded at school. How she hasn't been caught or expelled yet is completely beyond you, but God do you hate her. Her name is Roxy Lalonde. Your eyes remain fixed upon the walkway tiles. "Whats wrong? You still not going to talk to me? Hmph!". You still refuse to respond. "Are you going to decide to shtop being a little fuckin' brat anytime soon?". Her voice is growing incredibly impatient. Her hand angrily comes up and grasps the collar of your shirt, bringing you close. You still refuse to make any sort of eye contact. "I see I guess I'm gonna halvf to do this the hard way." Your heart begins to race and you start looking around, anywhere but at her. The sound of the people in the hall ways seems to just completely dissappear. Of course, standing behind her is her boyfriend Dirk Strider, captain of the football team. You always wonder how a douche like that could be even remotely related to Dave, even if they are just step brothers. "Are you even listening to me?" Her voice is now filled with anger, you're pretty much fucked at this point. You hear a disgusting throaty sound coming from her as she spits on your face. "You're a fucking disrespectful piece of shfit you know that?" You've had enough of this point and you begin to speak,

"Sh..u..", you stutter out.

"Huh? What was that? I can't hear you!", Roxy said mockingly.

"Shut up.", you whispered.

"Speak up!" She shouted.

"I said, Shut.. the.. fuck. up.." Your voice grew louder and impatient. You finally look up at her and you see her beginning to flare her nostrils. She clenches her fist tighter around your collar. Without much warning her hand raises up and smacks you across the face, the sounds echoes throughout the halls. Your eyes widen and it feels like time itself has stopped.


End file.
